1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid supply body and a balloon catheter for supplying a fluid to a balloon.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally; in the medical field, medical catheters with a balloon for the urinary organs, such as a catheter for urethral indwelling, and various balloon catheters having a balloon in the vicinity of a catheter distal end portion, such as a tracheal tube, a catheter for the digestive organs, and a balloon catheter for heart pumping, are extensively used.
When the balloons of the balloon catheters become inflated, generally, a fluid supply body (for example, a medical syringe) is attached to a hand-side cap that is fluid-connected with a balloon portion, and a necessary amount of a fluid is injected into the fluid supply body to inflate a balloon (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,717).
For example, in a case where a balloon is used when a gallstone is taken out through a bile duet the diameter of a bile duct outlet is small. Therefore, if the diameter of the balloon is not made small the balloon cannot be pulled out of the bile duet. Thus, usually, a helper operates the fluid supply body in synchronization with the operation of an operator who pulls out the balloon, and a pull-out operation is performed while deflating the balloon.